Dancing on Ice
by Funkyicecube
Summary: Two people connect over Ice Dancing. PennyJohn. OneShot.


Hi! This is a fic crossed between two of my favourite things, Ice Dancing and Thunderbirds. This is a John/Penny pairing and is just a random idea that came to my head whilst wtching Torvill and Dean perform their Bolero on Dancing On Ice (ITV). This is my second fan fic (my first Thunderbird), my first being 'When Life Falls Apart' in the Instant Star category. This will probably be a oneshot.

This is Movieverse.

Enjoy

Alexz.

* * *

It was around 3.00 in the morning when my brain decided it didn't want to sleep anymore. 

I could see the pale, winter light streaming in through my window and I pulled myself from my bed. When I looked out of my window I saw something amazing.

And no, it wasn't the snow.

Out on the frozen pool (our personal ice rink) was someone skating. I couldn't make out their face, but I could tell that she was female.

She moved around the ice so gracefully that I was captivated by her smooth, elegant and stunning movements.

I had to get a closer look, so I put my robe on top of my pyjama pants and went outside.

As I got closer to the ice I saw who was skating.

It was Lady Penelope.

I watched, unnoticed, as she moved magnificently around the frozen pool of water.

I saw her complete a perfect Illusion/Windmill and a perfect Spiral but then I watched in horror as she attempted a Beilman and fell in a heap on the ice.

"Damn." I heard her say softly.

I think that was the first time I had heard her swear. Whilst I was thinking about that, I hadn't noticed she was standing in front of me.

"John? John are you ok?"

I shook my head, feeling stupid.

"Yeah," then changing the subject, I asked "How long have you been skating?"

She laughed.

"Nearly my whole life. I started when I was three and haven't stopped since." She turned and looked thoughtfully at the ice, which glistened in the early morning light.

_It's almost as beautiful as her. _I thought as I followed her gaze to the ice. _John! What are you thinking? Penny's just a friend!_

"I've never been able to complete that spin though." She added.

"You know, my mom skated. She tried to get all of us onto the ice. Of course we all tried, but I was the only one of us who really took to it, the only one of us who enjoyed it. When the Olympics where on, I would watch in awe thinking about how one day I wanted to be like them. Performing routines and dances for the world to see. My brothers thought I was mad, so after ten years of skating, I gave up and went to train as an astronaut. Looking back I wish I hadn't. I want to get out there, as a professional, not as a regular person skating on a regular rink."

Penny just listened. Then she sighed.

"In a way it was the same for me. My father supported my skating but my mother didn't. She believed that I should do something worthwhile like my sisters who took ballet and ballroom dancing. My father was the one who convinced her to let me skate. But when they divorced, my mother made me give it up. I never did and every morning, around two, I would sneak out and skate. When I was told I was going to boarding school, my mother told me I could choose where I wanted to go. So I choose a school that majored in Ice Dancing. She only found out it was an Ice Dancing school when she got a letter inviting her to the skating regional, in which I was competing. By that time I was 15 and I think she finally realized that she wouldn't be able to stop me skating."

Penny was now facing me and she stepped off the ice. Her blade caught on the edge and she fell. Right into my arms.

The sun had risen slightly further and was casting a glow across the horizon.

And just like that we kissed.

* * *

**Illusion/Windmill** The skater alternates his/her torso and free leg up and down in phase with the spin, creating the illusion of a windmill.

**Spiral** Move in which the free leg is held behind the skater, at least parallel to the ice, but usually past parallel.

**Beilman** A skater will typically transition into this spin from a modified camel position, grabbing the free foot (skate) with one hand to raise it behind the head. Then the skater grabs onto the skate with both hands and lifts the foot so it is above the head. The back is, of course, extremely arched during this spin.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Should I continue? 


End file.
